Lizzy Fugitiva
by creativo
Summary: Barbanegra el pirata daría a su barco un nombre que se volvería muy famoso pero la aludida era Ana Tudor nacida Bolena convirtiendo a Enrique VIII de Inglaterra en un pollerudo debido a la ironía de que la futura reina de Alemania se lleve bien con su madrastra cuando a él eso ya no le servía
1. Madres e Hijas

Catalina: Quiero ver a mi niña y no vino pense que ibamos a pasar el rato

Regina: Hoy no podes hacerlo

Catalina: ¿Y porque no? se supone que no ibas a prohibrmelo

Regina: Se fue de viaje

Catalina: Se supone que sos la reina podes hacerla volver

Regina: Ya fui la madrastra malvada durante largo tiempo no voy a arriegarme a volver a serlo interrumpiendole el tiempo con su esposo al ordenarle volver

Catalina: Mi Hija se caso con un Luterano ¿como queres que este?

Regina: Te adverti que eso podia pasar y contestaste que lo aceptabas ahora no te quejes

Catalina: Crei que hablabas de la reforma religiosa

Regina: Aunque era necesario eso no es algo que a ella le gustase

Catalina: Me cuesta acostumbrarme a lo que hcierton

Regina: Si te hace sentir mejor la filtre un poco Cromwell la hubiese hecho mucho peor

Catalina de Aragón casi armaría un segundo asalto de peleas porque su remplazo no la dejo ver a su hija pero entonces se enteró de la razón y aunque no lo tomo muy bien no rompía las reglas que la infanta y marquesa habían puesto para la tregua de sus problemas

* * *

Maria Tudor y Felipe Wittelsbach se habrían ido de viaje a disfrutar de su noviazgo y luna de miel pero lo que la novia no previo fue que su hermana menor subió al barco con ellos y llego hasta su nuevo hogar

Civili: Mi duquesa tenemos una polizona y no sabemos que hacer

Mary: ¿Pero porque estas preguntándome a mí?

Civil: Porque es una niña inglesa y esa es su tierra natal

Mary: Eso es muy raro no creo que sea cierto debiste ver mal

Elizabeth: Que linda casa tenes Mary

Mary: ¿Lizzy que haces aca?

Elizabeth: Me enoje porque nadie defendio a mi mama

Mary: Yo si lo hice no se si te olvidaste

Elizabeth: Eso es muy raro viendo lo que le hizo a la tuya pero nadie sin razones para no hacerlo trato

Felipe: ¿Quien es esta chica?

Mary: Mi hermanita y por si vas a preguntar todavia no se que hace aca

Elizabeth: En realidad es muy facil quiero ver si al viejo grñon le importa mas esa bruja o nosotras

Felipe: Suena como si un inutil hubiese traicionado al amor de su vida espero no repetirlo

Mary: Hey no lo trates asi es mi padre

Elizabeth: No te enojes con tu novio por tener razon


	2. Las Dos Anas

Mery: Perdon por llegar tarde su majestad

Regina: No seas tan formal por favor sos mi sangre

Mery: La ultima vez me desauseaste

Regina: Si es cierto y asi me fue asi que aprendi mi leccion

Mery: Me perdi y no te entiendo

Regina: Cuando estaba en la torre la unica que me apoyo y estaba libre para expresarse es la hemanita a la que abandone me doy verguenza

Mery: No te procupes Any yo te perdono

Regina: No lo hagas todavia no me lo gane

Mery: Nadie es perfecto yo tambien falle en algo

Regina: Hiciste lo mismo que yo solo que tuviste mas suerte porque tu esposo es buena persona lo que me lleva a mi nueva idea

Mery: Quisiera saber que es pero me da miedo preguntar

Regina: William Stafford conde de Wiltshire y de Ormonde ¿que tal te suena?

Mery: Raro ademas Papa y George deben tener algo que decir

Regina: Jane Parker va a ser juzgada por alta traicion conspiracion y regicidio no esta en posicion de protestar

Mery: ¿Porque la estas acusando de todo eso?

Regina: George esta muerto gracias a ella lo ejecutaron antes de que nos rescatasen al resto

Mery: Nunca supe de viudas que odiasen a su esposo

Regina: Eso es raro porque justo a vos te acusaron de ser una

Mery: Es que no es algo que me guste recordar pero yo era inocente

Regina: Vos si ella no y en cuanto a esa rata que tenemos por padre nos abandono a las dos en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad

Mery: No me suena si es una rata codiciosa pero no creo que te dejase sos la reina

Regina: Y estuve presa en la torre asi que voy a devolverle el favor pero no es lo unico por lo que te llame

Mery: Si queres ver a tus sobrinos estan con el mio al menos el que se quedo

Regina: Menuda falla entiendo que una mujer de familia se distraiga pero a ninguna se le pierde un bebe

Mery: La que se perdio fue Elizabeth

Regina: No te alarmes no se donde pudo ir pero si se quien la llevo

Mery: Gracias por no enojarte conmigo estuve buscandola un rato antes de venir

Regina: Estoy enojada pero no con ustedes aunque ahora toca algo mas alegre hay un chico llamado Francis Knollys con su novia ahi afuera deberias ir a verlos

Henry Percy pagaría con sangre el haberse acobardado durante el juicio de su amiga y no votar por su inocencia porque la reina Bolena le daría el mismo destino que el juicio le hubiera dado a ella muerte por decapitación y aunque algunos no podrían verlo la diferencia entre una vengativa y una tirana está en el trato a sus amigos y familiares que la apoyaron a los que trataría igual que cuando era la humilde Dama Ana

* * *

En otra parte otra Ana vino a visitar a su primo para contarle algo pero encontró en su lugar a una niña de cuatro años corriendo y jugando sola por lo que le presento al chico que la acompañaba esperando simplemente que se acompañasen un poco pero lo que ocurrió fue amor a primera vista algo en lo que la pequeña copio a su hermana mayor aunque los chicos tendrían que volver a su casa un tiempo y se darían cuenta la volver

Anne: Hola niña vine a ver a mi primo ¿sabes donde esta?

Elizabeth: No se quien es

Anne: El duque Felipe

Elizabeth: Entonces si esta descansando con Mary

Anne: No la conzco

Elizabeth: Mi hermana y su esposa

Anne: Interesante pero no ayuda mucho si no me decis tu nombre

Elizabeth: Pense que ya lo sabian todos

Anne: Entonces sos la princesa perdida

Elizabeth: Si pero no se si sigo siendo una

Iván: ¿Falta mucho para llegar lady Anne?

Anne: No es ese castillo que se ve al final del camino

Iván: Voy a quedarme aca y esperarte

Anne: Entonces presentense

Iván: Iván Románov y queria saber si puedo acompañarte

Elizabeth: Isabel Tudor y si podes pero creo que te vas a aburrir

Iván: Depende ¿Que estabas por hacer?

Elizabeth: Carrera de caballlos

Iván: Bueno eso me gusta


	3. Doble Amenaza

Vocero: Mi reina su invitado llego

Regina: Willy ¿cómo te sienta la libertad?

Brereton: No es tan buena como pense

Regina: ¿Y eso porque sería?

Brereton: Porque se la debo a una bruja ramera

Regina: Estas errado mi nombre no es Jane Seymour

Brereton: En lugar de eso matas inocentes que gran mejora

Regina: Solo le doy a la gente lo que merece

Brereton: Thomas More era un santo

Regina: Si de la misma clase que Lucio Nerón

Brereton: Mentir esta en tu naturaleza aunque no entiendo porque tantas

Regina: La verdad duele per el caso es que estas desterrado a Italia y si volves vas a tener su mismo final

Henry: Esa no es tu decisión

Regina: Silencio Harry los adultos estamos hablando

Brereton: Nada es gratis en la vida

Regina: Veo que te queda algo de cerebro

Brereton: Ya que tengo que hacer eso necesito saber el precio

Regina: Decile al Obispo de Roma que si envía a alguien a terminar tu trabajo el próximo ejército sitiándolo va a ser ingles

Henry: {viendolo irse} No podes hacer eso

Regina: Soy el escándalo de la cristiandad puedo hacer lo que sea

Henry: Desautorizarme no va a regresarte tu puesto

Regina: Si queres usar la cama para algo distinto a dormir vas a tener que ganartelo y esta es la unica forma

Henry: ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a cumplir con eso?

Regina: Dos cosas primero el pueblo

Henry: ¿Y segundo?

Regina: Si aparece otra Jane Seymour a ella la ejecuto y a vos te castro

William Brereton moriría en Italia en circunstancias misteriosas para su tiempo aunque los doctores del siglo veinte y veintiuno lo llamarían un infarto debido a que le debe su vida a su mayor enemiga evitando una muerte que habría disfrutado tener debido a quien iba a morir junto a él y verse obligado a cometer algo que veía como un crimen contra dios y que trato de justificar como el hechizo de una bruja pero se frustraría mucho cuando la gente no le creyese y lo linchase

* * *

Anthony Knivert sería enviado por su amigo y Rey a buscar a la princesa faltante luego de que su esposa amenazase con algo que lo asusto intensamente lo que le dejaría al borde de una guerra por ofender al líder local y conocer a la mujer que sería el amor de su vida

Knivert: Me dijeron que tienen a nuestra princesa raptada entreguenla o vamos a tener que tomarla

Felipe: Ya se que tu jefe es algo sobreprotector pero amenazar con una guerra porque una niña visite a su hermana mayor es muy paranoico

Knivert: No tengo muchas mas opciones si vuelvo sin ella va a ser peor para todos

Felipe: La única razón por la que no te encierro es que mi esposa te tiene cariño no vuelvas a hacer esto o no va a importar

Mary: ¿Hay algún problema?

Felipe: El embajador de Inglaterra esta amenazándonos

Mary: Amor no exageres

Knivert: La perla se convirtio en un collar

Mary: Muy tierno tio Tony pero halagarme no va salvarte de dar explicaciones

Knivert: Estoy buscando a la Princesa Elizabeth

Mary: Y quien te dijo que alguien la forzo a irse porque es un completo inepto

Knivert: Insultar a tu padre no va ayudarte

Mary: Pero que te oculten informacion y te manden en una mision suicida es aun peor

Knivert: No te quiero ofender pero no veo otra forma

Mary: Bueno para resolver tu dilema si esta aca y no no va a volver

Knivert: ¿Podrias convencerla?

Mary: Capaz pero vas a tener que esperar un buen tiempo

Knivert: Al menos mas de lo que tus madres esperan para verte no va a ser

Mary: Yo no estaria tan segura pero no te procupes voy a presentarte a alguien para que no te aburras tratala bien o te voy a tener que echar


	4. Amigos del Rey

Regina: Quiero ver a la Duquesa de Suffolk necesito que la traigas

Brandon: Eso no es posible la pusiste presa

Regina: Dije la Duquesa de Suffolk no la ramera con la que remplazaste a su madre

Brandon: No se porque la insultas es una buena mujer

Regina: Pobre Rose fue engañada y remplazada por la asesina de su hijo

Brandon: Eso es una mentira no sabes nada

Regina: Yo se mas cosas de las que pensas Sir Charles

Brandon: ¿Me estas degradando?

Regina: Si y deberias agradecermelo

Brandon: ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Regina: Parte de mi quiere ejecutarte por lo que orquestaste pero otra parte no puede dejar huerfanas a dos adolecentes

Brandon: {ironico} Que considerada {serio} aunque por otro lado calza contigo y tambien seria bueno saber que pasa con Jenny

Regina: Podes llevartela contigo

Brandon: ¿LLevarmela a donde voy?

Regina: Dicen que el nuevo mundo puede ayudarnos

Brandon: Eso es solo un rumor

Regina: Tal vez si o tal vez no tu mision es averiguarlo

Brandon: Crei que las guerras en el continente era lo mas peligroso que enfrentaria ¿eso es todo?

Regina: No hay una cosa mas si los nativos se llevan a Lady Jane por la razon que sea tienen prohibido bajo pena de tortura tomar represalias

Norfolk: Al fin este novato aprende con quien no deberia meterse

Regina: Yo no estaria tan segura

Norfolk: Un desterrado no puede estar en una mejor situacion que la mia

Regina: El al menos tiene una segunda oportunidad vos por otro lado llegaste a tu fin GUARDIA

Solldado: ¿Pasa algo mi reina?

Regina: Denle a esta basura el mismo trato que Cromwell le dio a Mark

Solldado: No se si sea suficiente

Regina: Si tenes razon duplica la dosis

Norfolk: {grita} Maldita traidora {protesta} no van poder conmigo {cae noqueado}

Solldado: Perdon señora pero ya me estaba aburrindo de oirlo

Catherine Willoughby pasaría de la mujer más importante de su tierra sin ser realeza a una inquilina permanente en la torre de Londres por insultar a la persona equivocada lo que pondría a una dama llamada Frances muy contenta porque la madrastra de su prima hizo lo que ella siempre tuvo ganas de hacer por muy en la cuerda floja que eso dejase a su padre

* * *

En un viaje muy largo dos personas que llevaban poco conociéndose se pusieron a hablar del futuro mientras que las dos hermanas tratan de acostumbrarse a volver a su tierra natal a pesar de tener que dejar a sus enamorados en el continente sin esperar la gran sorpresa de que su padre haya sido enderezado

Knivert: Estas dos chicas apenas me hicieron caso creo que se acabo mi suerte

Anne: No se si te vaya tan mal por lo que escuhe te pudo ir bastante peor

Knivert: Eso es porque de mi grupo de amigos yo era el sensato

Anne: Viendo la locura que hiciste me da miedo saber como son tus amigos

Knivert: Charles y Harry siempre fueron muy impulsivos y mujeriegos pero prefiero esperar por la correcta y pensar un poco

Anne: Bueno me gusta mucho mas tu estilo espero que no te contagien o les voy a dar una buena paliza

Knivert: No se si eso sea una buena idea

Anne: ¿Y porque no? se la mercen si son asi

Knivert: Si pero sus apellidos son Brandon y Tudor por lo que hacerlo seria traicion o amenaza extranjera

Anne: Entonces voy a decirselo a sus esposas a ellas no van a ponerlas en la torre sin represalias


	5. Ave Maria

Vocero: Mi reina una peregrinacion alemana mato a dos ciudadanos ingleses

Regina: Eso es una ronda de mala suerte ¿quienes son?

Vocero: Gregory Cromwell y su esposa

Regina: Algo habran hecho seguramente lo merezcan

Henry: Vamos a tener que preparar una expedicion para vengarlos

Regina: Si esperas que envie hombres a su muerte por un par de leprosos portadores de la peste perdiste la cabeza

Cromwell: Eso es un ultraje no podemos quedarnos asi tan tranquilos

Regina: No se que esperabas tomy te dije que te iba a derribar

Cromwell: Pero mi lady mi hijo no tiene culpa de nada

Regina: Primero es su majestad y segundo cuando quisite convertir a mi hija en simplemente Lady Elizabeth no te importo

Cromwell: Pero yo solo estaba siguiendon ordenes

Regina: Ahora la que da las ordenes soy yo asi que vas a sufrir a las consecuencias de traicionar a tu pais

Cromwell: No lo hice solo Lord Brandon me ayudo

Regina: No asciendas a tu complice o te va ir peor su titulo es Sir Charles

Henry: ¿Como es que no me entere de eso?

Regina: Tu periodo de prueba no termino

Henry: ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?

Regina: Solo lo envie al exilio por los proximos cinco años

Henry: Viendo el plan en el que estas pense que lo ibas a matar

Regina: No soy una desalmada es viudo de una amiga y padre de dos merece una oportunidad a diferencia de la escoria en frente nuestro

Henry: Preguntaria que hiciste pero me asusta

Regina: Cambie una letra en la pena de traicion

Cromwell: ¿Como me afecta a mi?

Regina: La nueva es ser quemado y ejecutado a placer de la reina

Henry: Pero eso es peor que lo que hiciste la ultima vez

Regina: Los desrtores son peores que los enemigos o traidores civiles

Henry: No veo de donde te sale este aspecto

Regina: Crei que Rose te habia dicho

Henry: Si tu abuela italiana pero ni siquiera ellos son tan ¿letales?

Regina: Si es la palabra correcta pero ahora a diferencia de entonces soy igual a ella porque vos me hiciste asi

Cromwell: ¿Como se llamaba?

Henry: Eso es algo que nunca me dijo

Regina: Lucrecia Borgia

Thomas Cromwell recibiría un susto de muerte al enterarse de lo que paso con los participantes en el juicio de la reina porque sabía que su turno estaba por llegar y aunque trato de evitarlo por todos los medios posibles no encontró nada que hacer contra la furiosa reina exigiendo su cabeza o mejor dicho las cenizas de su cabeza aunque la peor parte la llevarian su hijo y la esposa del chico porque aunque normalmente el asesinato de un extranjero causa incidentes interrnacionales cuando el cancilller supo que una protesta catolica en la tierra de Bavaria costo sus vidas y permaneceria impune supo que hania llegado su hora

* * *

James Stafforrd pasaría el rato jugando con sus padres cuando recibió la mayor sorpresa de su vida hasta el momento al ver tres personas dos de ellas princesas en la puerta de su casa

Elizabeth: Perdon por preocuparte solo hice lo que dijo el Tio Will

Mery: ¿Y eso que fue?

Elizabeth: Quedate con Mary

Mary: Te quiero mucho hermanita pero estoy segura que tambien dijo tia

Elizabeth: No solo soy yo la que volvio a tu casa

Mery: Aunque seas princesa seguis siendo mi sobrina lo que implica que te castigue si te portas mal

James: Disy ¿quen dese? {apunta}

Elizabeth: Mi sorpresa jimy

Mary: ¿Donde encontrasta a Lord Carey?

Elizabeth: Nos recibio en el muelle

Mary: Cierto es que me distraje

Mery: No se si es mas raro tner a dos princesas o recuperar a mi hijo

Harry: Hola mama te extrañe

Mery: Yo tambien {lo abraza}

Harry: Tia ana dijo que iba a tener hermanos ¿donde estan?

Mary: No se si merezcas saberlo dejaste abandonada a tu pobre madre

Harry: Estaba repartido entre una mision secreta y convencer a mis abuelos de ser buenos con ella

Mary: Esa no es razon suficiente

Harry: ¿Sabes como es tu madrastra alteza?

Mary: Crei que habia cambiado un poco

Harry: Si lo hizo cuando se fueron pero la nueva version da mucho miedo

Elizabeth: Mama es cariñosa no un monstruo

Mery: Cuando una madre pierde a sus hijos se deprime o se enfurece lo que me recuerda Any veni aca

Any: ¿LLamste mama?

Mery: Si este es tu hermano mayor

Harry: Hola Any ¿queres jugar a algo?

Elizabeth: No entiendo que tiene que ver eso

Mary: Tu mama eligio la furia

Mery: Y casi se me escapa ustedes tambien tienen un hermano


	6. Principes de Inglaterra

Henry: Veo que ya volviste decinos que tal te fue con tu mision

Knivert: Bueno es una historia muy larga porque encontre cuatro grandes sorpresas y no se sobre cual contarles primero

Regina: Podrias empezar por la tuya propia

Knivert: Si a su majestad no le importa voy a plagiar a mi amigo Harry Tudor

Regina: ¿En que frase?

Knivert: Anita de mi corazon

Regina: Eso es bastante raro pero antes decime ¿Le sos leal?

Knivert: No entiendo a que viene esa curiosidad

Regina: Es una simple pregunta de si o no Sir Anthony

Henry: Yo tendra cuidado al contestar eso Tony

Knivert: No entiendo porque me decis eso crei que eramos amigos

Henry: Si y todavia seguimos siendo por eso te advierto la ultima vez que hizo una pregunta de esas me toco a mi y habia dos ultimatums ocultos

Regina: No exageres el no mercece amenzas auqnue todavia espero que conteste

Knivert: Si mi reina

Regina: En es caso felicitaciones y espero que sean felices

Henry: Eso es algo mucho ams flexible que la mia ¿que le pasaba si decia que no?

Regina: Entonces tendria que enviarlo a la torre

Knivert: No es necesario que me envie nadie iria yo solo

Regina: Entonces estas realmente muy enamoradao

Knivert: Si pero ya es suficiente sobre mi ahora toca presentar sus sorpesas

Henry: Bueno traelas

Knivert: Mary Duquesa de Bavaria

Mary: No esperaba que me llamases de regrso

Regina: En realidad no lo hice pero ya que venis tengo una sorpresa propia

Mary: ¿Y va a gustarme?

Regina: Si y la verdad es que mas de lo que pensas

Knivert: Elizabeth Marquesa de Pembroke

Elizabeth: Hola mama te extrañe

Regina: Mi niña apareciste ¿Donde habias ido? {la abraza} se supone que estabas con tu tia

Elizabeth: Tio Will dijo que te fuiste porque te atacaban unos tipos malos

Regina: Cierto pero ya volvi y los derrote

Elizabeth: Que bueno aunque no me gusta que papa ayudase a los malos

Regina: Tu papa es bastante tonto pero aprendio su leccion

Knivert: Y Richard Principe de Gales

Henry: Crei que iba a llamarse Enrique

Regina: Bueno no te lo merces

Henry: ¿Que paso con Edward?

Regina: No voy a nombrar a mi hijo como un Seymour

Henry: Aun asi esperaba que fuese William habias dicho eso la ultima vez

Regina: Ese era su hermano mayor y lo mato tu adorada Jane

En un día especial luego de recuperar su lado sensible y maternal al tener de regreso a su mitad enemiga por cómo se conocieron mitad amiga por cómo se llevaron durante todo el último año tanto antes de irse como después de volver e hijastra a tiempo completo y sus dos hijos que la acompañaron Ana Regina enviaría a su predecesora a Alemania para según el lado oscuro publicado por sus enemigos evitar una invasión española y que la matasen los herejes y según el lado luminoso mucho más parecido a la verdad que en lugar de terminar sus días olvidada en el exilio pudiese conocer a sus nietos

* * *

A pesar de que el hombre extrañaba a su esposa no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse mucho por ella porque su hermano lo envió a combatir contra unos sarracenos que estaban invadiendo su tierra y que lograrían matar a uno de los lideres antes de ser expulsados al otro lado de la frontera logrando que dos sujetos que antes eran casero y huésped pasaran a ser hermanos de armas lo que enseño al niño a comandar soldados y recuperar lo que le quitaron a su padre aunque antes de intentarlo volvería a la casa de su amigo para ver a su enamorada

Otto: Ya se que sos un romantico y esatas muy enamorado de ella pero espero que dejes de pensar en tu esposa un rato

Felipe: ¿Que problema te causa eso?

Otto: No te deja concentrarte y tenemos varios problemas

Felipe: Hoy es tu turno hermano

Otto: Yo soy un politico mando en tiempos de paz voz sos un soldado y tenemos un combate en puertas

Felipe: Tranquilo no puede ser tan grave

Otto: Nos invaden los Sarracenos

Felipe: Me equivoque si lo es pero aun asi calmate un poco y pone a la gente a defender la fortaleza ya voy a liderarlos

Otto: Bueno pero despues que ganes ayuda a nuestro amigo porque tiene el mismo problema

Felipe: Parece que me leiste la mente porque pensaba hacer justo eso


	7. Hermanos de Armas y Sangre

Richard: No recuerdo si te dijo alguien pero estoy celoso de vos

James: Buen intento primo pero no hay forma que un ciuadano comun le cause celos al Principe

Richard: Los rangos no sirven lo que importa es la familia y tu papa es mejor que el mio

James: Me ganaste eso no lo pense

Elizabeth: Somos niños de seis y cuatro años pensar eso es trabajo de adultos

Regina: Lizzy no seas mala con tus hermanos

Peter: Tia Ana ayudame por favor

Regina: Calma puqueño ¿Que te pasa?

Peter: Mataron a mis padres

Regina: Auch eso es muy grave pero no te preocupes voy a ayudarte o encontrar quien lo haga

Soldado: ¿Hay algun problema?

Regina: Si tenemos dos asesinatos no resueltos quiero que los investigues

Soldado: ¿Tengo que irme asi nada mas o hay alguna pista?

Peter: El sujeto dijo que no iban a hacerle nada porque era el padre de la reina

Richard: Pero esa es mama

Elizabeth: Bueno el dijo eso no significa que sea verdad

Soldado: Ese suena como John Seymour

James: Denle una dosis de su propia medicina

Elizabeth: Bueno eso es una gran idea a nadie le gusta la medicina

Regina: Y es justo lo que se merece

Soldado: No entiendo de que hablan

Regina: Anda preguntarle al niño que le hicieron a sus padres y luego hacele lo mismo al culpable

Los primos Ricardo Tudor y James Stafforrd pasarían tanto tiempo juntos que casi acabaron siendo el rey y su canciller pero como salieron parecidos a sus madres eso terminaría alterado debido a que a ninguno le gustaba la política y solo uno estaba obligado a ejercerla dejando en el puesto a Peter Dereham el hijo huérfano de su tía Kitty la asesinada Katherine Dereham nacida Howard que murió junto a su esposo debido al linchamiento echo por una turba a la que la familia Seymour engaño con ese objetivo pero lo que ellos no esperaban es que viniese a patearles en el trasero cuando su castigo fue ser tortuados de la misma forma que la inquisicion hacia con los luteranos en casi todo el resto del continente

* * *

Civil: Queremos ver a la duquesa Mary

Knivert: Esta desscansando y no la quiero inerrumpir digame a mi que les pasa

Civil: Pero es algo importatne perdimos la mitad de nuestras cosas

Knivert: Señores calmense no creo que sus problemas sean tan graves a menos que perdiesen a alguien

Civil: Algunos si lo hicimos

Knivert: No se si puedo resolver todos sus problemas pero voy a tratar

Catalina: ¿Pasa algo?

Knivert: Esta gente tiene varios problemas que no puedo manejar por lo menos no todos

Catalina: A ver señores ya los atiendo no se alarmen

A pesar de no ser nativo de allí el tío Tony y su novia ayudarían a la duquesa Mary a reconstruir su nuevo hogar mientras ella pasaba tiempo con su hijo y su madre pero como su líder tardo poco en volver a pesar de haber combatido en dos guerras casi corridas no fue tan grave como esperaban al menos no para el pueblo de Alemania pero para los Boyardos de Rusia el que su odiado Zar fuese ayudado por un ejército extranjero se convirtió en el infierno en la tierra porque tendrían que recurrir a mongoles para salvar su pellejo debido a haberlo usurpado

Oficial: No creo que podamos durar mas tiempo

Iván: Esfuerzanse mas esas basuras no van a conformrse conmigo tambien los van a matar a ustedes

Oficial: Ya lo se pero parece que les llegaron refuerzos

Iván: Justo cuando pensaba que no podia tener mas problemas pasa esto

Felipe: Tranquilo compañero no te alarmes porque cumpla mi palabra

Iván: Pense que no te daba el tiempo

Felipe: Yo tambien lo creia pero como me salvaste en el ultimo minuto encontre algo

Iván: Genial ahora si que vamos a lograr el objetivo

Oficial: Señor me esta confunifendo

Iván: Estos hombre vinieron a ayudarnos

Felipe: Vamos a ir a la zona mas calida porque hace mucho frio

Iván: Bueno esa es la mitad derecha


	8. Cambio de Situacion

Vocero: Mi reina la Duquesa de Suffolk llego

Regina: Entonces no te quedes ahi y hacela entrar

Frances: Tia Ana dijeron que me llamaste

Regina: Si lo hice pero antes de explicarte decime ¿Tu nombre es Brandon o Grey?

Frances: Veo que escuchaste de mi novio pense que estarias en contra

Regina: Novio o sea que no lo hcicste que bueno ¿Puedo saber porque?

Frances: Esperaba que mi padre y mis primos pusieran estar presente ¿Algun problema?

Regina: Yo creo en el amor simpre lo hice el que podria quejarse es tu padre y hablando de eso su mision ya termino

Vocero: Tengo al conde consorte de Boulogne esperando afuera ¿lo dejo entrar?

Frances: ¿Quien es ese?

Regina: No se pero que pase asi nos enteramos

Brandon: Hola hija te extrañe aun a pesar de lo que me hiciste

Regina: Veo que traes muchas noticias quiero saber como conseguiste ese ttulo y como te fue en tu mision

Brandon: ¿Por cual empiezo?

Regina: Eso lo elgis vos pero decinos las dos cosas

Brandon: Voy a empezar por lo malo fundamos la ciudad y vivimos alli por cuatro años

Regina: No veo la parte mala todavia

Brandon: A pesar de que la prisonera porque la enviaste para eso hizo las paces entre nuestra gente y su nuevo esposo a mitad de la estadia murio antes de que nos fuesemos

Regina: Si hasta ellla fue feliz con la asigancion te estas quejando de mas

Brandon: Los epañoles nos expulsaron y tuvimos que huir ella y su esposo murieron durante la defensa

Frances: Parece que la traidora al final se redimio

Regina: Supongo aunque no esperes que la extrañe

Richard: Mama las aventuras de tio Charles estan muy buenas ¿puedo ir la proxima vez?

Regina: Antes tiene que terminar de contarnos que sigue

Brandon: La parte buena es que luego de volver me enamore de una chica llamada Brigitte Rousselot

Frances: Tengo de madrastra a la condesa de Boulogne que intereasante

Brandon: A mi tambien me sorprendio aunque espero que seas buena con ella

Frances: Primero tengo que conocerla

Jane Seymour se convertiría en la hermana del primer hombre deportado a Siberia por ofender a la Zarina de Rusia pero ese no sería su único problema porque su padre habría sido ejecutado por la reina Bolena bajo cargos de asesinato y traición aunque el consuelo que podría tener es que no viviría para verlo porque AnneTown fue arrasada por españoles a pesar de que su esposo el jefe nativo ayudo a defenderla. Varios años después de que la población inglesa huyese el Estados Unidos independiente hizo su capital en las recién encontradas ruinas y la llamo Washington D. C.

* * *

Felipe: Te ves muy deprimida ¿paso algo malo?

Mary: Se murieron tu hermano y mi mama

Felipe: Que pena espero que haya una buena noticia para ayudarnos a poder manejarlo

Mary: Tenemos una niña nueva en la familia

Felipe: Eso es genial tres niños se ve casi perfecto

Mary: No me digas que se necisita un cuarto para que lo sea

Chapuys: {agitado} Socorro alguien ayudeme

Felipe: Estoy hablando de el {gira} mas vale que tus quejas sean serias

Chapuys: Mi princesa los bastardos me echaron de su isla

Mary: Esos bastardos como los llamas son mis hermanos

Chapuys: Cuando vine a buscarla la gente ataco a mis ayudantes

Mary: Trataste de inponer la inquisicion y a la gente le gusta expresarse libremente en cuanto a religion

Chapuys: Pero la ultima vez atacaron a los herejes

Mary: La ultima vez estaban vengandose de Cromwell

Chapuys: Esta es la segunda vez que la oigo defendiendo a esa ramera su madre no acepatria eso

Mary: Ella hizo mas por mi madre de lo que tu jefe trato jamas la solucion a su dilema queda entre nosotras fuera de mi tierra

El año de 1542 dejaria en la duquesa Mary un efecto de canje porque su hijo Otto comenzo a hablar llamandola mama por primera vez y tuvo a su hija Katrina el precio que la niña cobro para nacer fue la vida de su abuela y eso la deprimio un poco aunque ser madre por segunda vez le sirvio de consuelo y cuando pensaba que no iba a haber mas sorpresas su esposo le dijo que tenian un grave problema debido a uno de sus viejos amigos y que su tio le iba a dar un premio si lograban resolverlo. Cuando supo a quien se referia le dijo que la gente de Alemania se tombaba muy mal que la inquisicion quisiera ordenarles comor vivir pero cuando el hombre insulto a sus hermanos y quiso usar a su madre en su contra ella termino echandolo por haber mancillado su memoria

Anne: Ya pense que nos ibamos a quedar alla

Knivert: Es raro ver a mis amigos en ese estado necesitaba un viaje aunque nos estamos quedando sin cosas

Anne: No creo que podamos descansar mucho tiempo

Knivert: Esta bien que extrañes a tu familia pero ir mas rapido va a hacer que murarmos de cansancio antes de llegar


	9. Rey Ricardo

Henry: ¿Puedo saber que hiciste?

Regina: No hagas preguntas de las que ya sabes las respuestas

Henry: Estas siendo muy cruel no podes mandar ejecutar gente sin juicio

Regina: Callate hipocrita no olvides que me lo hiciste a mi

Henry: ¿Que tengo que hacer para que dejes de humillarme?

Regina: Ya se lo dije a tu amigo Brandon pero por si no escuhaste te lo repito ahora la que da las orednes soy yo

Henry: Me gustaria pensar que algun dia vas a obedecer a tu rey

Regina: Si lo voy a hacer pero antes tengo que ser su madre

Richard: Papa ir a la guerra es muy malo ¿porque no te quedas con nosotros?

Henry: No puedo peque tengo que rescatar a un amigo

Regina: Ya cumpli al mitad de mi promes si tu amigo no te enseña rapido en que situacion estas cumplo la otra mitad

Henry: No te preocupes mi reina no creo que haya otra despues del espectaculo que diste

Richard: Seria bueno que dejen de pelearse

La abreviatura de M.E.T cambiaría por completo su significado porque Maîtresse en Titre pasaría a ser Muerte en Torre convirtiendo a Francis Knollys en el perro de ataque de la reina debido a que hizo caso a una idea de su esposa porque estaba muy enamorado de ella lo que terminaría matando a Catalina Neville por tratar de serlo y al rey de la impresión que eso le causaría porque no le dejaria cuarse de sus heridas de guerra

Regina: Espero que ahora haya aprendido su leccion

Katie: Vas a quedarte con la duda Tia Ana porque el no puede volver

Richard: No entiendo que significa eso

Katie: El rey a muerto que viva el Rey

Vocero: Pueblo de Ingalterra con ustedes el Rey Ricardo

Regina: No seas tan crudo el chico necesita tiempo para asimilar su perdida

Richard: Gracias por tratar de ayudarme mama

* * *

Frances: Ay hermanito no se si abrazarte o golpearte

Brandon: ¿Y cual es el problema?

Frances: Envio a mi hija lejos casi expulsandola

Charles: No es para tanto la envie con su madrina

Frances: La proxima vez avisame antes

Charles: Fue idea de mi mama

Brigitte: Crei que la preferias a salvo si la queres bajo fuego la traigo de regreso

Frances: No entiendo como alejarla de mi la salva soy su madre

Charles: Estamos bajo asedio hermanita ¿Cuanto a va durar libre la nieta de una princesa?

Frances: Visto asi te perdono y gracias por hacerlo

Brandon: A pesar de ser muy tierno tengo que ir a ver a liderar a los soldados

Jane Grey viviría un tiempo con su tío Charles Brandon II el hijo de Brigitte Rousselot debido a que su padre trato de hacer una locura con ella y aunque los medio hermanos se llevaban bien tuvieron un pequeño problema porque la chica fue a visitar a su madrina lo que la ayudo a escapar de la guerra aunque el Asedio de Boulogne tendría algunos cambios sobre como paso y lo que se diría después porque primero el país que atacaba era España segundo los soldados ingleses ayudaron en la defensa y tercero la paz obtenida a partir de eso sería obra de Mary Tudor

Anne: Asi que esta es la niña a la que mi primo se fue a salvar

Jane: Si señora soy Jane Grey y estoy buscando ayuda porque nos estaban sitiando

Mary: Anne Knivert deberias estar con tu esposo

Anne: Eso es bastante dificil porque gracias a esta niña esta ayudando al tuyo

Jane: Pero eso no es mi culpa soy solo una refugiada

Mary: Perdonala esta nerviosa porque el amor de su vida se fue a combatir

Jane: Es dificil pero ser una romantica le ayuda

Mary: Bien mientras lo pensas decime porque viniste

Jane: Hola madrina tio Charles dijo que viniese ¿hizo algo malo?

Mary: No pareces de mi generacion chica ¿Quien es tu mama?

Jane: Que torpe me olvide que mi tio y abuelo tienen el mismo nombre

Mary: Te lo cambio a tu abuela pero la pregunta sigue

Jane: Si es necesario se llamaba Rose Brandon

Mary: Ya veo dado que ella me ayudo en mi peor momento podes quedarte

Anne: Los epañoles son unos desgraciados y si no fuesen parte de tu familia diria algo peor

Mary: No importa aprendi a la mala que voz tenes mas razon que mi madre sobre eso

Anne: Entonces me gustaria saber como vas a detener esto porque es muy dificil

Mary: Hasta donde ellos saben soy la misma de siempre Boulogne es buen buen sitio para mostrarles mi nuevo yo


	10. Niñas Visionarias

Richard: Mama me gustaria pensar que algun dia vas calmarte

Regina: No te alarmes tanto reicito te estoy ayudando a mantener seguro tu pais

Richard: Estas exagerando todos tus enemigos murieron ademas van a venir mis hermanas

Regina: Bien voy a tratar pero si tu esposa decide copiarme porque hiciste lo mismo que tu padre no voy a defenderte

Richard: Que poco me conoces yo no haria eso

Regina: Asi me gusta hijo

Al pueblo de Cleves le costó aceptar que su hija favorita viviese como la esposa de un inglés pero como al final terminaron viviendo con ellos ayudo mucho a que pudieran manejarlo pero su mayor sorpresa fue que terminaron liderados por el hijo de una antigua princesa porque la pareja que los dirigía tuvo solo hijas.

Civil: Mi señora no se valla cone es sujeto por favor la extrañamos mucho

Anne: No se como vamos a poder calmar a la gente

Sara: ¿Que problema tienen esas personas? papa es muy bueno

Anne: Si pero le gusta mucho viajar y ellos no entienden eso

Sara: Son unos exagerados actuan como si nos abandonasen

* * *

Viéndolo como el precio del poder los ángeles del cielo tomarían la vida de tres niños como mínimo porque lo que la reina Maria I experimentaría como falsos embarazos para su otro yo Mary Wittelsbach nacida Tudor duquesa de Bavaria y Prusia serian todos verdaderos y tendría un niño por cada uno. A pesar de todos estar muy felices a la historia le gusta jugar algunas bromas incluso cuando la gente viviéndola lo considerase algo sádico porque si existió una Maria la Sanguinaria con su trago alcolico posterior aunque el apellido de esa mujer terminó siendo Estuardo en lugar de Tudor

Katrina: Mama deberias parar ya somos muchos

Mary: Todavia no eso solo va a ser cuando tengas novio

Katrina: Fuchi los chicos son un asco

Mary: Si ya me imagine que dirias eso pero tenes seis años

Jane: Ey madrina ¿cuando volves a casa?

Mary: No se si te enteraste Jenny pero esta es mi casa

Jane: Crei que solo era una expresion de deseo y rebeldia

Katrina: ¿Vas a algun lado mama?

Jane: Si a vistar a tu tio el rey Ricardo

Mary: Te estas confundiendo tu mama debio decirte mal las cosas

Jane: Puede ser pero deberias venir y fijarte

Mary: Guau tu mama era asi de buena la ultima vez que la vi

Jane: No creo ella te sacaria una respuesta lo hace conmigo y mis hermanas todo el tiempo

Katrina: Yo quiero ir mami

Mary: Si estas lista para traer a tus hermanos Katy

Katrina: Voy a necesitar ayuda para eso

Jane: Mostrame donde y yo te ayudo

Mary: Entoces ahi esta tu respusta


End file.
